Of the Cosplayers and Earls
by Limpidity
Summary: No one had ever thought about what would happen if the real Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive met their cosplayers. Now stuck living with them in the real world, both earls find themselves in a rather strange situation. This is the crazy life of the cosplayers and earls. Might involve pairings if you squint hard enough.
1. Cosplayers

**Hello there! Welcome to my first story~ Yes, this is mainly the chapter where everyone is introduced. I'm not sure how long this will be exactly, I'm hoping to go far though. Please give me your opinions once your done reading this! It makes me very happy~ Anyway, Aqua-chan out!**

* * *

_**0. Cosplayers**_

It was around eleven o' clock at night when Aqua had finished her newest cosplay for the upcoming con that was, well, tomorrow. Filled with happiness the girl danced around for a while until she sat back down onto the chair and checked the outfit to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

"Your done already?" The girl located on the floor was looking at Aqua with a look of utter jealousy, in her hands was an incomplete cosplay, which seemed to be of Ciel Phantomhive from the anime that both girls obsess over; _Kuroshitsuji_. Upon receiving a nod from the brunette the girl sighed heavily. "You know, your lucky you get to be Alois, its easier to make than" she lifted the incomplete outfit up slightly "this."

"If you want I'll help you Cielu." Aqua stated with a smile, no one in their group called each other by their real names. Only by their pen names, or cosplay names. It was just another rule in the 'family' type group they established. "Besides, you make a better Ciel than I ever would." The door behind the two of them opened and a young man, around 16 walked in.

"Do know where the fabric scissors are?" he asked tiredly. Cielu nodded and held out the orange fabric scissors to him from the floor, as she was entirely too tired to dare get up. The young man walked over the spew of tools and fabric across the floor and took them from Cielu. "Thanks allot, Cielu." Aqua looked at him and smiled.

"So, your still not done with Claude's outfit, huh Tony?" The man nodded and Aqua suddenly felt even prouder to be the first to finish her cosplay outfit. The group had been working on their _Kuroshitsuji_ cosplays for a while now, Cielu was going as Ciel, Aqua was going as Alois, Tony as Claude, Stephan as Grell, and Natila as Sebastian. The group of people named themselves _Starburst Cosplay_ after their leaders, Aqua's, favorite candy; Starburst.

"Are _you _done Aqua?" Tony responded, running his hand along the blades of the fabric scissors gently, removing any stray threads and fuzz so it wouldn't ruin his outfit. After seeing Aqua nod he sighed: "Your really a fast worker Aquarium." Tony always called Aqua Aquarium, it was one of those things that; while insulting, was also a show of affection towards the person. Cielu laughed at that, stopping the sewing machine for a while to respond.

"Of course she's faster than us, she was one of the first people to cosplay in this messed up group." Aqua smiled, it was true. Before the group had gotten together at a café to discuss doing it together, Aqua had been cosplaying for a year, all by herself. Then came Cielu, who joined her after she had gotten into _Touhou Project_. Afterwards everyone else was added one by one until they had the family they have now, the very messy, but very happy family of cosplayers.

"Still," Tony began "It takes a good while to make these things, and I still don't know how in the world she manages to finish them this fast." he looked at Aqua, who shrugged in response. "I mean, the convention is _tomorrow_ and yet none of us are completely finished…except for her."

"And me." A passing voice said happily. Entering the room was a very, very excited Natila holding the spools of white and black thread she used to sew her outfit together. Placing them on the white table in the last remaining empty spot that wasn't taken up by the various amounts of fabric, she turned to the rest of the group. "Funny, everyone is here except Stephy."

"Stephan is out being Stephan." Cielu said matter-of-factly "It's not like he's here anyway." Natila nodded, scratching the back of her head.

"Good point, also, is it just me or are you two much calmer than usual?" Both Tony and Natila looked at Aqua & Cielu with an expecting look. Usually both girls would be screaming and running around, laughing so hard that everyone else would just sigh to themselves when they heard giggling and laughing from the room. Aqua held up a little bottle, used for medication.

"Hey, I took my medicine, I don't want any mistakes on my outfit now do I?" she said with a very good point. The other two nodded.

"So then that's why Cielu's calm, because both of you are like the same damn person." Tony said, causing giggles from the other girls.

"Anyway, your stupidity aside," Tony shot a glare at Aqua and she just smiled back and continued speaking; "You should get working. The convention is tomorrow you know." The message was relayed at both Cielu and Tony who both looked at the clock, twelve-thirty.

"_Shit!_" the Blonde cursed and hurriedly went back to sewing her outfit together. Tony rushed out the door after thanking Cielu for the scissors and Natila was now sprawled out on the floor where Cielu used to be.

"Nothing like the reminder of how late we are to get us back into reality." The silver haired girl smiled calmly, Aqua, just barely hearing the sentence over the sound of the sewing machine going, laughed.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Aqua said, waving a finger in circles. "We're just going to get pushed right out reality again." Natila nodded and laughed as well.

"Of course, since when did cosplaying as people who don't exist ever count as reality?" Natila was playing with a head model, the kind you use for placing wigs. This specific one had Alois' hair on it, all neatly done and crafted; yet it still smelled like the hairspray and gel used to make it. "I still can't get over the smelled of these things."

Aqua looked at the wig and smiled "Sure, let's just make Alois smell like pineapples and flowers instead." she said jokingly. Natila laughed longer this time.

"How do you know he doesn't smell like roses and pinapples? Claude could have a fetish or something we don't know about." Cielu responded from the machine, this time both girls started laughing rather loudly.

"I love you two, seriously." Natila said in-between laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes she sat up.

"I love you too~" Aqua responded, smiling brightly.

"Yes, she did mean it _that_ way." Cielu said, with a playful smirk on her face. Aqua just rolled her eyes and smiled, Natila giggled.

"You know that's only true when I talk to you, _Phantomhive_" Aqua smirked devilishly and emphasized Phantomhive in a flirty manner. Natila's giggles grew more fan-girlish as she realized where Aqua was heading. Cielu just scoffed, looking back onto the almost finished outfit.

" No matter how many times you try, Trancy, you will not sway me." The blonde responded, with a disgusted tone. It was at random times that one girl would spout something in character, and the other would simply respond in character, it lead to those moments where the poor fan-girls would die. Aqua smirked and laughed.

"Your always brilliant Cielu dear!" The tone in her voice suddenly went from flirty and devilish to carefree, it was theme moments that happened so rarely, where they would be able to joke around that she loved; it offered the peace that the boring regular life didn't. "You sound exactly like him~" Cielu responded with wink.

"I wish , I also wish that I could meet them!~" Hugging the outfit to her chest she squealed as the thoughts of what she would do if she met the characters from Kuroshitsuji flooded her mind.

"The day that happens, I call dibs on Trancy." Aqua responded, sticking her tongue out as Natila, who had a look that clearly read _'no-way'. _

"I call dibs on Phantomhive then." Cielu turned her attention back to the outfit, all she was missing was the black trimmings on the front and she would be done, she looked at the clock, one o'clock. Natila yawned and captured the attention of both girls.

"Well for once I sure am excited about tomorrow." Natila lay her head beside the Alois wig, which Aqua took up promptly and put it away.

"I wanna see the outcome of your outfit tomorrow Cielu~" Aqua said tiredly. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." Both Natila and Cielu gasped.

"Aqua-chans going to _bed?" _Cielu had her face in feigned shock_. _"What is this blasphemy!"

"The world must be ending!" Natila played on with a playful smile. The laugh they received from Aqua was enough to say that she was too tired to care. The door was soon shut behind them.

"Well, I better sleep too, something tells me it's going to be a rough day tomorrow." Natila nodded to Cielu before leaving her to finish her work and the door soon shut once again. This time for the last time during the night.


	2. Of course I exist!

**I think this is really bad for chapter, I promise I'll make up for it later. It's just I wasn't in the 'Trancy' mood as I like to call it hehe~ Anyway here's Chapter 2 No matter how sucky it is to me. Please review and tell me what you think!~ -Aqua**

* * *

_**1. Of Course I Exist!**_

Amounts of laughter were heard in one of the hallways of the building the convention was held in. It was the first day of what would be another convention well done for the group. They had met so many new people who did the same thing they did, and spent the entire morning joking around. It is mid afternoon now and they were gathered at one of the many hallways, happily fooling around like they had no sense. Ciel was chasing Alois around the entire length of the hall, to reclaim her cane back. Grell was currently trying to kiss Sebastian, who keeps pushing him away in rejection, while Claude watches the entire thing go down calmly. Finally halting to a stop after multiple laps around the hall both of the girls walk back towards the intersection where the others were. Ciel holding her cane both triumphantly and tiredly. Upon uniting with the rest of the group Alois goes to sit by Claude and talk while Ciel takes her place by Sebastian. It's only until Alois speaks up that everyone is now focused on the others.

"What time does the main panel photo shoot thing start?" Alois takes out her Iphone, and taps to the calendar. Ciel takes out her phone as well but goes to recheck the email she received with the information typed out neatly. Before anyone could figure out themselves, Grell speaks up with a smile.

"4:50, in about 20 minutes." Everyone checks the time, he was right, they had twenty minutes to travel to their destination. Standing up Alois stretches, a mischievous smile painted on her face.

"Well then we need to get going," she turns to Ciel "Race you?" Ciel blinks before she stands up and fixes her outfit.

"We _just _ran." she says, in a way that shows she doesn't want to redo the scene that happened moments ago. When Alois made a attempt to steal her cane yet again she swiftly moved it aside. "No, bad Alois! No bedtime for you!" The rest of the group exploded into laughter as Alois almost tripped, missing the cane, and she looked at Ciel with a pout on her face. Ciel just smiled and motioned for Sebastian to follow her. "I'm going to get going now, before you make us late."

"Pffft! That just means I automatically won!" Alois shouted right after her before she started laughing again. "Let's go, honestly, she's going to get lost without us." she pointed to the escalator on the map they had for the building, it was located only a few east of the hall they were in. Ciel had headed for the north, not the east. "Grell, ring her up and tell her to get her lazy butt upstairs."

"Why don't you do it?" The Grell responded.

"Because, I'm too damn lazy." Grell face palmed as Alois started to walk towards the escalator, with Claude close behind. No one dare tried to be in character most of the times when they weren't filming, since it always ended up in a fight to see who was the better character. Chasing after the pair Grell took out his phone to dial Sebastian, not Ciel.

"Oh my god, look at that Alois over there!" Alois said, with a squeal evident in her voice. "They're so pretty!" There was tone of jealousy in her voice, but it all changed when she walked by them. Turning to Claude she said "Never mind, she's just pretty, her cosplay sucks." Both of them started laughing loudly. Turning to look at another person she gasped. "Oh my god, look at _that _Alois!" Claude face palmed. "No seriously! It looks _exactly _like him!" She quickly took her camera out of her bag and handed the items to Claude. "Dude, take a picture of me with him!" At Claude's nod the girl jumped in cheer and ran off towards the cosplayer. The person was surrounded by fan girls and fan boys, constantly asking for photos, so when Alois approached it they all turned to her, giving the person a chance to escape, which they gladly took.

"Ah, the fan girls, the one thing blocking you from taking a picture with that Alois cosplayer." The Alois just shrugged at Claude's words.

"Trust me, it gets much worse tomorrow" Claude nodded, he knew from experience that tomorrow would be when the most people would be at the convention. No one minded though, they had gotten used to the mounds of squealing and conversations that sparked.

"I finally found you people!" Turning to the incoming Grelll, Alois face palmed.

"Where's my Cielu and Bassy?" she asked, fixing her wig and outfit, which was partially out of place due to the enormous amounts of fangirlism.

"We're here, we're here, calm down woman." As soon as she saw her, Ciel was engulfed in a hug by the Alois.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw! I saw the perfect Alois cosplayer!" Squealing the Alois jumped up and down while still clutching her best friends arm. The Ciel made no attempt to protest, as she knew it would end up in failure no matter how hard she tried. The Sebastian had an amused look on her face which earned her a glare from the Ciel.

"If I ever see him again I'm going to just freaking die!"

"He's right there, Aqua-chan." Grell said, pointing to the person who was walking out back into the crowd. As soon as she saw them, the Alois went sprinting at full speed towards them, with everyone else following close behind.

"Heeey!" she shouted, capturing his attention and the Alois turned to see her approaching fast. Luckily she stopped before she rammed right into him. The boy looked at them, oh god, more imposters, he was getting extremely tired of them. It didn't help he had no goddamn clue of where he was whatsoever.

"What do you want!" The Alois looked slightly phased by the harshness of his words but smiled nonetheless.

"I just wanted to meet with you and talk, possibly take a photo." The Alois said calmly, motioning towards the Claude who had the camera.

"Only if you tell me where the hell I am." Everyone blinked for a moment.

"Your at an Anime convention." The Ciel spoke up, rather curious as to why this person didn't know where the heck he was.

"A _what?"_

"An Anime convention, a gather designed for people who love Anime, to cosplay chat and have fun for a few days. I assume you know what cosplay is considering your cosplaying as Alois right?" The person shook his head.

"What do you mean I'm cosplaying!" He said rather angrily, he needed Claude right now, that was for sure.

"Alois Trancy doesn't exist good sir. He's just a character, so you dress up as him" The Alois signaled to her cosplay of him and continued speaking. "That's cosplaying." The person's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously low, he didn't exist, the nerve these people had. Suddenly the person smiled brightly.

"Of course I exist, I'm Alois Trancy!"


	3. Subway, The best place to talk

**One word, love-colored magic. Yeah, I'm starting to get the hang of writing again, hopefully the next few chapters will be good, as short as they are. Hopefully I can keep a steady upload schedule like this more often, just you wait until my roleplays start again ufufufufufu~  
KuroAqua (yes thats my Cosplay Pen-name) does not own Subway, if she did it would be awesome. Nor does she own Kuroshitsuji.  
-Aqua**

* * *

_**2. Who would have thought we'd meet someone from years ago.**_

No one had said a word for the past moments, they just stared at the blonde who claimed to be Alois himself. Cielu doubted that it was really him, but there was the possibility that it could be true, and that's what scared her. The Sebastian, or Natila as they call her, spoke up first.

"Your kidding, right?" The look she received from him was look that answered her question without saying anything. _'I'm not kidding'_ Again the group was quiet, once again silence by the shocking truth that the person in front of them was the one and only Alois Trancy. Casting a glance towards Aqua she could notice she was shaking slightly, and Natila assumed it was excitement.

" How?" This time everyone glances towards Aqua, whose smiling happily, like a girl who just found her favorite top in the store is 80% off and she can afford it. Aqua was resisting the urge to go and hug the living crap out of the boy in front of her, and start freaking out.

"I don't know." Alois simply replied and Aqua nodded.

"What now?" Stephan said, adjusting his red jacket so it looked more in character. "I mean, we have no clue _why _or _how _he's here, and we're in the middle of an anime convention, where if we start freaking out about who he is, he's going to die by suffocation from crazy fan girls." Stephan had said a good point.

"Not like he's staying with us anyway." Cielu said, tapping her cane. "We're late for the event." Her voice was impatient.

"Yeah, but this is Alois we're talking too." Tony said, adjusting his glasses. "This costume is getting rather annoying" he muttered.

"Your telling me, hey can we fetch a McDonalds after this? I'm getting hungry." Natila said, checking the time, they were late for the event, but that didn't matter, all that mattered to her was the fact that she was hungry, all she ate was a bowl of cereal.

"I don't need any of your help." The blonde said harshly.

"I don't know about that, to me it seems you have no clue at all what to do." Placing her hands on her hips the girl smirked when she heard Alois curse under his breath. "Face it, it's either suffer " she points to the fan girl group surrounding a nearby cosplayer constantly glomping and asking for hugs and pictures "that at a much worse level, or stay with us and play along until we can explain." The girl shrugged "But I know how stubborn you are so I'm just going to leave you to your business~" Motioning to everyone else, they all started to ahead towards the exit, since they couldn't go to the event now that it was almost done, oh well; They would surely go tomorrow.

The blonde muttered curses to whoever put him in this situation and at himself for what he was going to do. Alois followed them, solely because they were his only option, and those fan girls were just plain annoying, for lack of a harsher word and from experience.

The group of 6 people, including the earl they had with them, traveled out of the convention, to much sadness to both Cielu and Aqua; and great happiness from Natila because she finally got the chance to eat a decent meal, to Subway. Cielu and Aqua were seated near the windows across from each other, with Alois and Stephan to Aqua's right and Natila to Cielu's right. Tony and Stephan were waiting in the line for ordering for everyone, since everyone had told them their orders, unfortunately. The girls were busy trying to explain the whole entire situation to Alois, while restricting their urges to fan girl. Alois had the habit of asking for Claude of course, and since no one was sure if Claude was even _in _this world, it was tougher to explain.

"Let me summarize this as best I can" Natila began, still in her cosplay, in fact, everyone was still in their cosplay. 'Screw the need to change into normal clothes!' said Cielu when Tony suggested going back to her house to change into proper clothing. "Your in the year 2011, in a state called Florida, which is located in the United States of America."

"Why are you people dressed like Ciel and the others then?"

"Because we're cosplayers." Cielu responded, and the two other girls nodded; "We do this for fun, we dress up as people from animations, such as _Kuroshitsuji _or Black Butler in your language." None of them mentioned the fact that he was an animation yet, as if the they had some sort of telepathy power, they agreed not to speak a word of it until they were _not _in public. Although Cielu thought Alois probably would figure it out before then. Luckily, before the latter had a chance to speak again Tony and Stephan arrived, holding six subway bags.

"Right, tuna for Aqua?" Aqua nodded and received the sub with a smile. "And Italian for Natila" Natila didn't even smile, she just went and took that bag with all the speed she could, never underestimate a hungry girl. "I know I have the steak, and Stephan has the Chicken so the flatbread is yours right Cielu?" Cielu nodded. Of course Tony placed one in front of Alois, who looked at him with an eye brow raised. "I figured since you've probably been here a while you'd be hungry." Alois looked back at the 'food' they were trying to feed them and shoved it away from himself in refusal.

"I'm not eating _that _" he said in disgust. Stephan quickly took it from him.

"I expected that, I told you Tony, and now I'll eat it." Stephan stuck his tongue out at Tony. Natila laughed.

"Your supposed to be losing weight, not gaining it Stephy"

"I'll lose it tomorrow or somthin." Stephan responded, taking a drink of his pepsi, "Besides what's the rush?"

"We're filming our cosplay music video on for your entertainment next weekend." Cue Stephan nearly choking on his food.

"Your kidding right? Why did we plan that video _that early?"_

"We didn't….We planned it four months ago."

While Stephan and Natila argued about the upcoming music video, Cielu and Aqua started answering the questions that Alois started spewing at them; most of which involved 'where is claude?' in some shape or form. In simple they kept telling him 'We don't know' while continuing trying to eat.

"Well, since he has no where to live why doesn't he live with you and Aqua Cielu?" The two girls looked at Tony as if he was insane while Alois just shook his head.

"I'm not living with a- you know what, I'm not even going to say it." Cielu said with a laugh "It would mean both him and Aqua would come murder me in my sleep…..as usual." Their conversation went on for a while, way past them finishing their food, and ended up on the conclusion that Alois, would indeed, be staying in Cielu and Aqua's house…To their misfortune.


	4. Got some 'splanin to do

_**This is one of my favourite chapters so far, curse you British spelling! Anyway, KuroAqua doesn't own anything mentioned here that isn't herself and her friends. If she did she would have Alois...in bed...*squeal* Also, who else thinks Alois's outfit is sexy? Come on it can't just be me!  
**_

* * *

_**3. Then I remembered why I didn't want anime guys to exist.**_

"What the hell is _this _thing"

"It's called a bus Alois."

"Oh my god- your killing me!"

"Wait, I have to get in that!"

"Just get in you blonde before I pull you in!"

The group of 6 disbanded after eating at Subway, conveniently this convention was held only an hour away from where the group lived, meaning they didn't have to travel far. Luckily the didn't have to travel far with an Alois, yes _an _Alois, since they had two, Aqua and the real Alois, who acted similarly the whole entire trip back, well, Cielu shouldn't be calling Aqua 'Aqua.' In truth her real name was Victoria, but since the group had two Katherine's, one was Cielu herself, and a bunch of long names, they just called each other by their usernames. Speaking of usernames, Cielu had to update her face book with the new photos she took. Turning to Victoria; she liked the name better than aqua to be honest, she tapped the girl on the shoulder, in turn the girl took off her headphones and looked at her.

"What do you want?" It wasn't rare for Victoria to respond rudely, especially when it was interrupting a favorite song of hers, she was just as obsessed with music as the next guy.

"Tomorrow we're still going as Alois and Ciel right?" Aqua nodded but smiled.

"We can, but we don't _need _too" she pointed to the blonde beside her, who had the window seat and he looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. Lowing her voice Victoria continued her sentence; "We have the real Alois, there's no need for me to cosplay him" she raised her voice again to its normal volume "buut I can still cosplay him. Not a big deal at all." Yeah, right.

The trio soon arrived home, much to Cielu's relief. Alois had complained the whole entire way about how this was just completely insane and why everyone wore crazy clothing, while Victoria was laughing the whole way. Now she realized why she didn't like anime guys to be real, although she had to cut the earl some slack, he was only 13, maybe even 14, and yet he had come from a century ago at least. Cielu bet that if both her and Victoria ended up in the Kuroshitsuji world, something similar would happen. If they did end up in the Kuroshitsuji world, the first thing she knew what would happen is Victoria hunting down Alois to stalk him, right off the bat, after all she knew her best friend long enough to know she had a…_mild _obsession over Alois. It surprised her that she even kept herself calm the whole entire trip back, she sat beside him!

"Woo! Home! If you excuse me, I'm going to go fang- I mean change into my regular clothes." Cielu shot her friend the _'I saw what you did thar.' _look and nodded as she ran upstairs, something that also sparked her curiosity was the fact that she could run in heels, then again, this was Alois she cosplayed.

Victoria soon ran downstairs sporting a Touhou project shirt and some pajama shorts, the wig was gone and the brunettes hair was rather messy, she had a habit of not brushing her hair, although she swears she does. In her hands she carried what seemed to be Cielu's brother's pajamas. Laying them on the coffee table in front of Alois she sat down right next to him after getting a bottle of lemonade. Cielu sighed, she knew she wasn't supposed to drink lemonade because of her braces, but she did it anyway, what a stupid girl. Victoria was the first to speak.

"Before you ask, that's your night wear for as long as your staying here, its Cielu's brother's so it should be just a tad too big." Alois looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm supposed to wear this?"

"Yup, unless you want to sleep in your outfit all day." Victoria took a sip of her drink.

"Also, _you're a girl!_" The whole entire time Alois just thought 'he' was a feminine boy, nope, turns out it was really a girl.

"Mmm, I wish I wasn't, but yeah, I'm stuck like this." Victoria turned on the laptop as Cielu got up to go change into some regular clothes herself. "Cielu, what episode were we on?"

"We're on the Spiders Intention OVA." Cielu replied from the stairway leading up to the second floor. Victoria nodded and searched up the OVA.

"What's what?"

"It's called a laptop."

"Then what's that?"

"It's called a television, T.V for short."

"These things are so weird!" Victoria wanted to make a smart ass comment back on how the way he dressed was weird ,_yet sexy, _but she bit her tongue not to. Connecting the laptop to the television screen and fiddling with the controls and wires Victoria spoke to Alois from behind the television.

"Do you wanna see something really interesting?" Alois looked at her, these strange things called laptops and television's were strange and interesting enough to him, and rather creepy since they displayed these people and images inside.

"Oh god, do we have to explain it to him?" Cielu asked, walking back downstairs, her blonde hair was cut much like her favorite singer's, GUMI, but it was split in half, one side being blonde, the other being a dirty blonde. The girl was sporting a 'I have a dinosaur in my desk and he doesn't like you' shirt, and wearing sweat pants, unlike Victoria, she decided to wear socks instead of running around barefoot. From what Victoria was saying, they were going to have to explain to Alois that he's an Animation. "If we're going to do that can we just put on Kuroshitsuji I and _not _spoil the entire series?" With a sigh Victoria nodded and started searching up the original Kuroshitsuji. Looking at Alois, Cielu sighed, out of all the things that could have happened. Why did it have to be Victoria's wish coming true, they should at least give her Ciel too. The television screen flashed white before the image of the first episode appeared, sitting back down Victoria smiled., grabbing a sofa pillow to hug.

"This is Kuroshitsuji!"

She pressed play.


	5. Skip a season will you?

_**Oh mai freaking Utsuho, I just saw Batman: Dark knight rises yesterday and I freaked out, batman is awesome! Is it just me or were they hinting at a Robin hood movie (Batman's sidekick if I recall correctly, I forgot his name D;) Anyway, this one's pretty short, but I'm planing to make them longer, just give me time to collect plot bunnies. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I love you all so much!**_

* * *

_**4. Double Spoiler**_

She pressed play and, quickly sat back down. The opening came on short after the 10 second company logo, this was the dubbed version, because both girls knew that if they showed an English boy a Japanese anime, he would surely rage-quit on them.

"Is that…Ciel?"

"Yeah! Isn't he awesome!" Victoria shook her head at her friends squeal-like voice.

"No, Cielu, just, no." Cielu pouted.

"Then how come you can fantasize about Tra-"

"Don't. Say It"

"What does this boy's life have to do with mine?"

"Well-"

"There's a second season!" Victoria handed Alois the box for Kuroshitsuji II, which featured himself and Claude on the cover. Alois recoiled in shock, you mean that these people had access to every moment in his life! Then it dawned on him, they had access to every _weakness _he had. He looked back to the 'television' screen that showed Ciel and some random guy whom he didn't know sitting at a tea table. The only maid in the entire manor, mey-rin was her name he thought, he didn't really remember much about the brunettes servants. Mostly all he cared about was getting Ciel himself. It almost scared him, that these people had access to these things.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it off of e-bay, like everyone else!" Victoria responded simply, Cielu face palmed.

"Victoria, they didn't have e-bay back then," The blonde then turned to Alois "This idiot got it off of the internet, think of it as buying something without going to the store itself."

"Not my fault I was born in the two-thousand's and not the Victorian era." Alois stared at the box cover before handing it back.

"Play it."

"Don't play it woman!"

"This is a demand! Play it!" The poor brunette didn't know what to do, then she thought about something and smiled triumphantly.

"Hug me, and I'll play it."

"What?"

"If you hug me, I'll play it." In all honesty, Victoria didn't think that he would go along with it at all, so when she felt arms being wrapped around her for a split moment and then pushing her off, she died. The Alois Trancy, just _hugged _her, he just literally _hugged _her. In the moments she got up and went to put season two on, she felt just like Mey-rin did, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the squeal that was making its way upwards. Cielu was also slightly shocked, as she figured the noble wasn't female friendly, but the girl was also amused at the same time, as her friend was now a bright shade of red and she was probably silenced for the remainder of the night as well. When Victoria went to sit down, she sat as far away from the noble as possible, and brought her pillow along as well.

Alois had noticed Victoria's odd behavior after the hug right away, and found it extremely amusing. He was going to have to note the fact that she seemed to grow shy around him for later, he could use her to do all his chores for him. Not a bad idea at all what so ever. When 'season two' started playing the strawberry blonde turned his full attention to the television screen, he wanted to know what these people had gotten about his life, and how.

During the first opening, Victoria was softly singing along, trying to rid her mind of the fan girlish thoughts. The whole effort was in vain though, and she excused herself upstairs for a moment to scream in her pillows, as usual. He hugged her, he had hugged her, and she didn't care if he pushed her away afterwards. The girl's room was rather messy, the whole entire walls littered with posters, one wall filled with black butler, the others of many other animes and games she loved. After a good minute or two of squealing into the poor pillow, it got abused by her often, she quickly ran downstairs, in which the other two were watching the scene in which Claude was chasing Sebastian, whom had Ciel in his suitcase. When she sat down back in her regular spot, the pain on her back appeared, the boy did push her rather harshly, ah well, he was in character.

"Tch, when are they going to get to the action already." Cielu muttered, she hated the second season, mostly because of Claude, and his little scheme at the end. The damn demon deserved to die, that was a cold hard fact that even Victoria, who supported everyone in the Trancy household, agreed too. Her friend tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Save that for when the flashback's come."

"Flashbacks?"

"Oh, just the flashbacks of Alois's childhood, the real truth about him and all that, seriously I feel sorry for him." It was then the voice registered in her mind and her head snapped to the male who was glaring her down. Now would be a good time to say she's done it.

"I don't need your bloody sympathy." Alois paused "and _what_?"

"U-uhm." At this point the girl was more creeped out than scared, she knew what happened to Hannah, and she would like to keep her two eyes in her head thanks. When the same creepy smile appeared on the boy's face it made her even more nervous on what he was going to do, yet, as she had gotten used to it, it made her oddly relaxed.

"Say, if I hug you again will you tell me?" With receiving a deceiving shake, the boy's smile turned less amused. "Then tell me." The sentence came out as a demand, although Victoria knew how bi-polar he was so maybe she could drag the nice Alois out? Nah, creepy Alois was just as good, after all she was immune to his demands, it was just his actions that freaked her out.

"Hum, fine but I'm not spoiling your whole entire life." _I'm not sure what episode you come from, _The sentence in her head was right, this Alois could have been from episode three for all she knew. All she knew was that he wasn't from the episode where he died, much to her fortune, If he was the sword stab would have killed him by now, and seeing that in person would be far worse than anime, and she already broke down at the anime version. "Cielu, help me." The girl received a look that spoke out clearly: _If I'm going to suffer this boy's sadism, so are you._ For once, the girl really didn't want to be near her friend at the moment.


End file.
